


Engaged?!

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonnatus house finds out about patrick and shelagh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaged?!

Sister Julienne watched as dr turner, his son and shelagh all waked towards nonnatus house together after the christening of Samantha and Freddy. She couldn't help but think how much of a perfect family they would make, she knew of shelagh and dr turner, how could she not have noticed sooner? She still didn't want to ask shelagh, she knew that she would tell her in her own time. 

As trixie,Jenny,Cynthia and chummy all fussed over baby Fred shelagh took the opitunity to go to the kitchen and try and make sence of the day. She walked into the kitchen, got herself a glass of water and sat down. She could hardly believe what had happened to her, when she had entered the order she came to terms with that fact she could never get married or have children. Now that had all changed she was going to marry a man she loved and maybe one day have a child of her own. She heard the kitchen door begin to creak open. "Are you okay?" Asked patrick as he entered and closed the door behind him. "Yes, I was just thinking" "thinking?" Asked patrick with a slightly worried tone. "About today, about you and Timothy" patrick grinned at this sentence. "Do you want to tell them?" He asked softly. "Could we do it now" she said hopefully unable to conceal the excitement in her voice. "Of course" patrick smiled as he pulled her up from the chair and kissed her softly of the lips. "Come on" he said quietly as he walked towards the door "time to tell everyone". They walked back to where everyone was still talking but suddenly stoppered as they announced that they had something to say as they stood hand in hand.


End file.
